


Easy

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kei had easily wormed his way into Hikaru's heart… but despite how much Hikaru had always claimed not to like cats before Kei came into his life, he can't bring himself to mind.  </i><br/><b>warnings:</b> Inoo is Hikaru's pet cat that can transform into a human in this fic; if anything about that or the moral issues that go along with it might bother you, please read with caution!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on _Pet Shop Love Motion_ , the song by Yuto, Chinen, Inoo, and Takaki on the most recent JUMP album, _JUMPing CAR_. Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

He makes it look so easy, Hikaru thinks as he watches Kei jump from the floor up to the top of the refrigerator, nosing around in the various containers and pans and other junk Hikaru has set up there. Despite the fact that his accidentally coming into ownership of one has pretty much dissolved his previous lifelong hatred and fear of cats, he still doesn't really get them at all, and he doesn't understand how Kei can just jump so high without seeming like he's trying at all, something he'd always considered proof that cats were freaky and unnatural, like aliens or something. Still, in the past year, he's come to see the beauty in it, in all of Kei's little quirks and habits, and he watches fondly as Kei paws at a plastic container atop the fridge, first hesitantly, then more assertively, until finally, it falls to the ground with a clatter, causing Kei to jump a little before leaping down after it. Hikaru knows he ought to be concerned by the fact that Kei treats pretty much everything in his apartment like his own personal toy, but it's just so cute to watch Kei batting the container around the floor before pouncing on it and chewing on the edge with triumph. The sound of his contented purring makes Hikaru smile, and he sits down on his bed, happy to watch Kei enjoy himself, even if it means going out to buy new tupperware later. 

It's been a long year since Hikaru's older brother had asked him to pick up at cat to give his daughter for her tenth birthday. Hikaru's still a little annoyed thinking back to the tone of his brother's voice on the phone when Hikaru told him he'd accidentally bought a cat that could transform into a human, because it was an honest mistake! Despite the fact that transforming pets were getting more and more popular these days, they were still seen, by and large, as a black market commodity and sold without explicit explanation that they were any different from normal animals. Okay, maybe Hikaru should have been a little more aware of the pet shop owner's nudging and winking when he'd said he was looking for a cat, but how was he supposed to know when it had seemed just like a normal pet shop?! Still, once his brother had (understandably…) refused to take the cat for his daughter and Hikaru had been left to keep him, things had been rough at first, but after they'd worked out the kinks and Hikaru had gotten over his fear of cats, he knew that buying Kei had been a lucky accident. He had come to love Kei, even more than he'd originally expected, and while having a cat as his boyfriend had taken some getting used to, one year later he was happier than ever. 

Because on top of bringing a little extra happiness and excitement to his everyday life, Kei had also helped Hikaru make a while new circle of friends, from Yabu, the local convenience store clerk who'd bought Kei's friend Yuya, a shiba inu, to Keito and Yamada, fellow college students like Hikaru who now owned Kei's hamster and rabbit friends Yuri and Yuto. They were an odd bunch, and definitely not people who Hikaru would normally have chosen as friends, but despite their differences, he was happy to have met them, and was happy to watch Kei be able to play with his friends from the pet shop who he'd thought he'd never see again after they were all bought. Hikaru's one preexisting friend, Daiki, had been a little judgmental at first when Hikaru had frivolously decided to keep Kei despite the fact that he knew nothing about cats, but Kei, sweet and honest as he was, had won Daiki over too, just as sure as he'd captured Hikaru's heart, and despite the fact that he'd never have expected it, Hikaru felt that he was happier now than he ever would have expected before he owned Kei. 

And so now, as he watches Kei play, he can't help but smile to himself, because as much as Kei annoys him by sleeping on top of his laptop when he's trying to do his homework and eating all his cat food except for the last bite, Hikaru knows he wouldn't want to change a thing about him. Perhaps he'd be loathe to admit it out loud, but despite being a cat who doesn't know much about the world outside Hikaru's apartment, Kei has taught Hikaru a lot about life since they first met, and Hikaru knows that he's lucky to have Kei, even if he doesn't feel so lucky when he wakes up choking on Kei's fur, with Kei laying on top of his face, Kei's claws poking into his cheeks if Hikaru dares to so much as twitch. 

But he's brought out of his thoughts when, all of a sudden, Kei, seemingly bored with the tupperware, jumps back up onto the fridge only catch one of his legs on a roll of paper towels, panic, miss his footing, and fall back to the ground with a less-than-graceful thud. Realizing he's being watched, he looks up at Hikaru, his eyes wide and his fur all puffing out with the adrenaline rush of the fall, and Hikaru can tell from his stance that he's poised to run into the closet, where he always hides when he's upset. There are times when he knows (has learned through unpleasant scratches and bites) that Kei needs to be alone, but right now, since he seems to be suffering a mild shock at most, Hikaru thinks a little cuddling ought to do the trick to make Kei feel as good as new. 

And so, before Kei can run off, Hikaru gets to his feet, scooping Kei up into his arms and pressing his face against Kei's small form. Kei is trembling a little in his embrace, but after a moment, Hikaru can feel him begin to relax, and after a moment, he nuzzles his head against Hikaru's, purring quietly as his fur begins to lay back down like normal. For a moment, Hikaru feels content, but then suddenly, the weight in his arms increases almost tenfold, the purring becoming much louder in Hikaru's ear, and no matter how many times this has happened (no matter how many times Hikaru tells Kei it's not really a good idea to transform at times like this), he's never quite prepared, and falls back on the bed with an undignified yelp, Kei toppling on top of him with a satisfied expression, his purring not decreasing in the slightest. 

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Hikaru pouts, looking into Kei's eyes, but he can't really stay angry like this, not with Kei smiling down at him playfully, the large cat ears protruding from his brown hair flicking slightly as Hikaru reaches up to stroke them. He knows that Kei is first and foremost a cat, but when he's in human form, he really is beautiful, with his soft, pale skin and mischievous, sparkling brown eyes, and Hikaru smiles despite himself, despite the fact that yet again, Kei has knocked the breath out of him, perhaps in more ways than one. 

"Nyo* you don't~" Kei replies, grinning back at Hikaru, his tail flicking back and forth behind him, and though Hikaru shakes his head, he knows Kei is right. As well as jumping into places he really ought not to go and destroying things Hikaru didn't even know a cat could chew, Kei had easily wormed his way into Hikaru's heart… but despite how much Hikaru had always claimed not to like cats before Kei came into his life, he can't bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> *In Japanese, cat noises ('meow,' etc, in English) are written as "nya," so this is intended to be a mix of Inoo making a cat noise while also saying "no." In Japanese, he'd be saying something along the lines of _sonna koto nyai darou_ , where "nya" and "nai" are combined.


End file.
